<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking With Bobby by artbyweb86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018969">Cooking With Bobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86'>artbyweb86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cooking with Bobby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athena Grant is Buck's Mom, Bobby has fatherly advice, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Buck and Eddie are idiots, Buck can do braids, Confessions, Conversations, Cooking Lessons, Family Dinner, Family Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby teaches Buck a new recipe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cooking with Bobby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking With Bobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck entered the station and before he could even go the lockers, Bobby came out from his office and motioned for him.</p>
<p>Wracking his brain, he tried to think of any instance in the last couple days where he might have messed up. He didn’t remember anything. There hadn’t been any yelling or write ups.</p>
<p>Nervously, he made his way over.</p>
<p>Bobby must have sensed this, and his face softened.</p>
<p>“Buck, I can see the wheels turning. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask if you were busy tomorrow afternoon?”</p>
<p>Oh. His brain relaxed.</p>
<p>“Um, no. I am free. Why?”</p>
<p>“I wanted your help with a recipe. It’s not something quick that I can teach here. It has a lot of steps, but really easy to make. And we haven’t made anything together in a while, thought it would be fun.”</p>
<p>“That would be awesome Bobby! Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Great! Do you mind picking up some items for me? I won’t have time. It’s not much.”</p>
<p>“Sure! What time do you want me to come?”</p>
<p>“Umm…say around 3ish? Athena should be home around 6, so we can enjoy the dinner together.”</p>
<p>“Ok!”</p>
<p>He suddenly got nervous again. It seemed like anytime he was over at the Grant-Nash household, negative things happened, involving him or his family getting hurt.</p>
<p>He knew that was water under the bridge, so he tried to bury that feeling. He didn’t need to delve into the past. Nothing good came from that.</p>
<p>“Earth to Buck!” Bobby was waving his hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“Go change, kid! I already made you late. I’ll text you the items later.”</p>
<p>Buck gave a mock salute, “Got it Cap!” Before running off to the lockers, leaving a chuckling Bobby behind.</p>
<p>The day went quickly, but he was buzzing with excited anticipation for tomorrow. He was excited to cook again.</p>
<p>His nerves must have shown through, because several times, Eddie pressed a hand on his bouncing knee, eyes questioning. He stilled and just flashed him a smile, knocking his knee to Eddie’s.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>He was pulling on his button up, ready to go home for the day, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>He turned to face Eddie, who was already changed.</p>
<p>“Hey, Buck! Are you free tomorrow? I want to take Christopher blueberry picking. There is a place about an hour from here, so we would make a day of it. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s sounds so fun! Rain check, though? I have plans tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s face fell for a second, before returning back to normal.</p>
<p>“Oh? Ok. Yeah, next time then.”</p>
<p>He didn’t miss the disappointment in his voice. There hadn’t been many times he had to turn down an invite from him. And he felt guilty.</p>
<p>“Bobby is teaching me how to cook at his place. I have to run some errands for him beforehand. Maybe we can go next weekend?”</p>
<p>Eddie placed his hand back on his shoulder, thumb near his neck.</p>
<p>Oh! That’s so great! It’s been a while since he taught you something. Sounds fun!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, partially my fault though. So…”</p>
<p>Eddie lightly squeezed his hand. “Buck, stop! You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Stop, take a breath. Live in the present. Don’t dwell. It’s not good for you.”</p>
<p>“Right. Frank taught you that?” He raised an eyebrow. Reliving his thoughts from earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“Yeah, among other things. It’s really helping. You might want to go to him yourself. If you are feeling stuck.”</p>
<p>“Ill think about it.” </p>
<p>He was suddenly very aware of Eddie’s hand still lingering on his shoulder. Thumb on his pulse, like he had done after the tsunami and said he trusted him with Christopher.</p>
<p>His hand stayed for a few seconds longer before he moved away when his cell rang.</p>
<p>“It’s Chris. I have to pick him up from Carla’s. See you later. Have fun!”</p>
<p>He nodded, hoping Eddie didn’t notice his face heating up. His ears turning pink. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t have time to ponder this recent reaction, when his phone pinged, indicating a text message.</p>
<p><strong>Bobby</strong> - needed for recipe<br/>
               cherry tomatoes<br/>
               parmesan - grated<br/>
               mozzarella balls<br/>
               the bigger containers the better</p>
<p><strong>Buck</strong> - Ok</p>
<p><strong>Bobby</strong> - See you at 3</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>The next day Buck decided to head to the grocery store near him to pick up the items. He picked up a bottle of wine and a small thing of cookies from the bakery. He didn’t know if Bobby would have dessert, so better to bring something. He learned his lesson after Maddie practically shamed him for not bringing something to Eddie’s party.</p>
<p>He did a little grocery shopping for himself and headed home to change.</p>
<p>He put the items in a cooler and headed out. Bobby’s place was about 30 minutes from his place. His AC was acting up, so better to have cool things than melty things before it is even cooked.</p>
<p>Laughing to himself at that weird thought process, he pulled on the freeway and was making good time.</p>
<p>Until he hit traffic. He really hated LA traffic. It’s the middle of the afternoon. Why aren’t people at work? He never understood why it gets so bad. People don’t just take off work this early, right? Shaking his head, he tried to get over to get to the next exit. Back roads would be easier. Might take a little longer, but he wouldn’t be sitting in slow traffic.</p>
<p>The next exit was blocked off due to construction.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” </p>
<p>Source of traffic found.</p>
<p>Grumbling to himself, the moment traffic stopped again he sent a quick text to Bobby.</p>
<p><strong>Buck - </strong>Sorry, will be late<br/>
            Traffic is nuts!<br/>
            Exit I wanted is closed, construction<br/>
            Maybe get to you by 4/430</p>
<p>A minute later, a ping.</p>
<p><strong>Bobby </strong>- Don’t text and drive!<br/>
              Be safe.<br/>
              No rush.</p>
<p>After about 30 minutes of bumper to bumper, the traffic picked up a little bit and he was able to get the next exit and using his GPS, made his way to Bobby’s house.</p>
<p>He pulled up the familiar driveway and parked his car next to Bobby’s.</p>
<p>Grabbing the cooler, he made his way to the front door and knocked.</p>
<p>He saw Bobby peek through the window and smiled. He opened the door.</p>
<p>“Buck! Glad you made it in one piece.”</p>
<p>“I almost pulled out my hair on the way. I’ll never understand afternoon traffic.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t get me started! Sorry, come in.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I brought some wine and I don’t know if you were making any dessert, so I brought some cookies too.”</p>
<p>“That’s so nice! Umm…set the wine on the table. I have some dessert, but can add to the mix. And bring the rest into the kitchen. Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>Bobby led the way into the kitchen. There were several bowls and ingredients already laid out. </p>
<p>“So, what are we making?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s so good! I follow a cooking channel on Instagram and this one just looks so good. Creamy Pesto Pasta Bake. I’m gonna have you make the pesto. Ill be doing the pasta and garlic bread. It’s all gonna go in this skillet and then we bake it.”</p>
<p>Bobby opened the app and showed him the video. It really did look good.</p>
<p>He pointed to a print out of the recipe on the counter and told him to get started. He knew Bobby’s kitchen pretty well. Some of the ingredients for his pesto were already out. But he needed the basil and heavy cream. Opening the fridge, he grabbed those, but not before getting a glimpse of a chocolate cake.</p>
<p>Mouth watering. He hoped that was served later.</p>
<p>Getting all the ingredients together was easy. It was to be blended in a food processor. He didn’t remember seeing one in Bobby’s kitchen before.</p>
<p>“Hey Bobby? Do you have a food processor?”</p>
<p>“Yup, bottom cabinet next to the stove.” </p>
<p>Bobby was boiling the water and preheating the oven. He had the bread out, ready to prepare for garlic bread. Taking out baking sheets and placing them on the counter next to Buck. </p>
<p>Buck found the food processor quickly and plugged it in.</p>
<p>He looked over the pesto recipe again, several times to make sure he was doing it correctly.</p>
<p>4 cups basil <br/>
2 cloves garlic <br/>
½ cup pine nuts <br/>
¾ cup parmesan, grated <br/>
¾ cup olive oil <br/>
¼ cup cold water <br/>
½ cup heavy cream <br/>
1 teaspoon salt <br/>
½ teaspoon pepper </p>
<p>To make the pesto, mix basil, garlic, pine nuts, parmesan, cold water, heavy cream, salt, and pepper in a food processor for about 30 seconds. Add in olive oil. Process until combined, set aside.</p>
<p>Just by adding the basil it filled the whole container. That didn’t look right. Everything had to fit. He referenced the video, but that didn’t help.</p>
<p>“Uh, Bobby?”</p>
<p>Bobby turned and with a quick glance, he grabbed a wooden spoon and handed it to him.</p>
<p>“Just mash it down. It’s OK. It’s not gonna hurt it. Everything gets mixed together anyway.”</p>
<p>He did just that. Feeling slightly stupid, he started adding the rest. With it all added, he hit the button and watched it quickly combine into a cool green color. Turning it off, after it looked sufficiently processed, he opened it. </p>
<p>“Hmm…does this look a little watery to you?”</p>
<p>Bobby turned around again and tilted the container.</p>
<p>“It’s not bad. I usually add more cream and olive oil to get it a bit thicker. Use your judgment.”</p>
<p>So he added a splash more of each and mixed it again. It looked better. Happy with that, he set it aside.</p>
<p>Feeling brave, he decided to bite the bullet and get Bobby’s opinion about something, ahem ahem, someone who has been on his mind lately.</p>
<p>So he just blurted out. “I think I like Eddie. Like, in like more than friends, kinda way.”</p>
<p>Bobby was cutting the bread. Put down the knife and turned, so he was fully paying attention.</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok?”</p>
<p>“Yup. So? What are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t think he feels the same way.”</p>
<p>“How would you know? If you haven’t talked to him about it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make things awkward if he doesn’t feel the same way. I couldn’t ruin our friendship like that. It would be too hard to loose him. And Chris.”</p>
<p>“Son, I think you have been overthinking things. I see the way he looks at you. Especially, when you are talking about Christopher. And what about the way he touches you? On the shoulder or leg. It lingers a little longer than what a friend would do.”</p>
<p>“Really? You see that? What do I do?”</p>
<p>“All I can say, is start a conversation. See how it goes from there. Let me know how it goes?” </p>
<p>He points to the container of tomatoes. </p>
<p>“Can you cut the tomatoes in half while I wait for the water to boil? Effectively ending the conversation.</p>
<p>He nodded. He had a lot of thinking to do.</p>
<p>Bobby’s phone pinged. He looked at the text with a frown before answering back.</p>
<p>“Everything OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Athena is just held up at work. Might be home closer to 8 now.”</p>
<p>“Should we wait then? Before cooking anything else?”</p>
<p>Bobby grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Buck.</p>
<p>“We can get everything prepared, and then we can wait to put it all in the oven. It only take about 15 minutes. Athena will be hungry, but likes to shower and change before winding down for the day.”</p>
<p>Buck nodded, taking a sip of beer.</p>
<p>They continued working on prepping the food. Once the pasta was finished, Buck mixed the pesto and tomatoes in, until it looked thoroughly coated. </p>
<p>Bobby then scooped the pasta into the skillet.</p>
<p>Buck then added the mozzarella and Parmesan cheese ontop of that.</p>
<p>“Wow, Bobby! This already looks delicious. Can't wait until everything melts.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we will set it aside and start it once Athena gets home. You don’t mind eating a little later than usual?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I usually eat late anyway. I’ll start cleaning some dishes.”</p>
<p>Bobby was setting the table and he was just about finished cleaning the dishes, when he heard Bobby say.</p>
<p>“Wow, May! You look so beautiful!”</p>
<p>He turned around to see May all dressed up in a beautiful green dress and flats. Make up to match.</p>
<p>“Hi May! Where are you off to?”</p>
<p>“Thanks Bobby! I am going to a graduation party with some friends. My ride will be here shortly. Um…is mom home yet?”</p>
<p>“Sorry hon, she just texted that she will be late. Maybe home by 8.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok.”</p>
<p>She hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something else, but shook her head.</p>
<p>“Did you need to ask me something, May?” Bobby had noticed too.</p>
<p>“Ummm…not unless you know how to braid hair? Never mind, it’s not important.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>Bobby just shrugged. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Buck blurted out. “I do!”</p>
<p>May looked shocked, but a little smile formed.</p>
<p>“Really? How?”</p>
<p>“I would help my sister with them when we were younger. I got really good at it. It kinda helped win some brownie points with some girlfriends.”</p>
<p>“Buck.” Bobby glared, but not really putting any malice in his tone. </p>
<p>“What? It did. Uh…what did you need done, May?”</p>
<p>She showed him a picture on her phone. It just a few braids in the front to be pinned to the back, almost looking like a crown, but not so tight and they hung down a little. The rest of her hair would be down. He nodded. He could do that.</p>
<p>She gave a little squeal of happiness, and ran to get some ties and bobby pins, and a hand mirror. Buck pulled a chair out and she sat. He sat in a chair next to her. He gathered the necessary strands of hair and got to work. He was a little rusty, so he had to redo the first one. But when she was satisfied with the first, he did another one the same side. He helped her pin them in place before moving to the other side.</p>
<p>He glanced up at Bobby who was beaming and had his phone up as if he was recording.</p>
<p>“Bobby! Are you recording this?”</p>
<p>“No! I would never! Just taking a few pictures. For the family album.</p>
<p>“Ohh…you see me as family?” He was getting a little misty.</p>
<p>“Buck, you can cry later! My ride will be here in 10 minutes!”</p>
<p>He gave a watery laugh. “Sorry May.”</p>
<p>He was able to get other side done a little quicker. Showing her the final product, she smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you Buck. This is so great. You’re the best, big bro.”</p>
<p>His cheeks turned pink. He liked being called a big brother. He was Maddie’s little brother. He didn’t know what is was like to be the older sibling, always looking after the younger ones. It felt good to be needed in that capacity.</p>
<p>“And Buck?”</p>
<p>“Yes, May?”</p>
<p>“You should totally ask Eddie out. He will totally say yes.”</p>
<p>Her phone pinged.</p>
<p>"Oh, that’s my ride! I’ll be home by midnight!”</p>
<p>Wide eyed, all he could do was watch as she grabbed her purse, blew them each a kiss and was out the door.</p>
<p>He turned to Bobby, who was trying so hard to hold in his laugh.</p>
<p>“What? Don’t look at me. She is her mother’s daughter.”</p>
<p>Bobby put away the rest of the cleaned up dishes and then went to the TV to turn on a baseball game. </p>
<p>It was 7:30 when Athena came though the door, looking tired.</p>
<p>Bobby got up and walked over, opening his arms. She fell right into them, before pulling him into a kiss.</p>
<p>They broke away and she spotted Buck, who was trying to concentrate on the game and let them have some privacy.</p>
<p>“Oh, Buckaroo! I am so glad you are joining us. I feel like it’s been a while.”</p>
<p>She walked over to him, motioning for him to stay seated, pressed a kiss to the top of his head and patted his cheek.</p>
<p>“Good to see you too, Athena.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let me freshen up and I’ll be ready to eat. Something smells amazing already.”</p>
<p>She disappeared upstairs and Bobby started moving things to the oven.</p>
<p>“Can I do anything Bobby?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I think everything is all set.”</p>
<p>By the time Athena came down, looking comfortable in a sweater and sweat pants, the food was set up on the counter, buffet style. Grab what you want, as Bobby coined it.</p>
<p>The food was amazing. The wine he brought matched perfectly with the dish. </p>
<p>Their conversation was light an airy. No tension from the last time he came and realized Bobby had benched him, and stormed out. Leading to unfortunate decisions.</p>
<p>He wasn’t about to bring that up. He didn’t need to. Live in the moment.</p>
<p>He watched as Bobby and Athena flirted a little and had their own conversation, while he went back for seconds. </p>
<p>He wondered if this what it would have felt like if his family had grown up like this. What would he be doing now? Would he even be a firefighter? His parents were both lawyers, so maybe he would have followed in their footsteps, if things had been different. He shuddered to think he would ever go that route.</p>
<p>Athena noticed a change in his demeanor.</p>
<p>“Everything alright Buck?”</p>
<p>Crap, he didn’t want to have to talk about this now.</p>
<p>“Sorry, yeah. Just thinking. What would my life be like if my parents and home life were different. Where would I be now?”</p>
<p>Athena nodded, brow furrowed in thought. Bobby looking a bit concerned.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t want to talk about it right now. As Eddie keeps scolding me. Live in the moment. And in this moment, I am very happy. In your company. At work. In life. Right now.”</p>
<p>“And with Eddie?”</p>
<p>“Athena! You too? Bobby!”</p>
<p>“We’ve talked, but it’s not hard to see the signs.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. I see them too. I’m just scared.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, hon. You will regret it if you don’t say anything. He is not gonna be the one to make the first move. He might move on if you wait too long.”</p>
<p>They continued talking about Eddie for a little bit, before the conversation turned to other topics. </p>
<p>Seeing that it was quite late, and feeling like he was overstaying his welcome, he excused himself to go to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He came back down. “Alright, I am gonna head out.”</p>
<p>Athena looked at him like he grew two heads.</p>
<p>“You will do no such thing! I’ve already set up the guest room. You will stay the night. You both have to work tomorrow. Just head to the station together.”</p>
<p>Knowing he wouldn’t win that argument, he just nodded.</p>
<p>“OK, moomm!” He dragged out the mom, like any pouty teenager would do. </p>
<p>That earned him the signature Athena look of disapproval. She shot a look at Bobby, who held his hands up in mock surrender.</p>
<p>They all laughed.</p>
<p>He hugged Athena, who gave him a light smack to the head. It didn’t hurt, but the message was clear.</p>
<p>Get your head out of your ass, and talk to Eddie already.</p>
<p>He gave Bobby quick hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks for teaching me a new recipe. This was fun!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s try to make this a regular thing? I have a lot to teach you.”</p>
<p>“Really? OK!”</p>
<p>They all headed to bed.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>A month later Bobby was filling out paper work in his office.</p>
<p>He glanced up and noticed Buck and Eddie whispering. They kept glancing his way.</p>
<p>He tried to hide his smile and he ducked down to continue his paper work.</p>
<p>He heard their voices as they were approaching. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they sounded a little nervous.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, so he looked up.</p>
<p>Buck and Eddie, nervously standing at the closed door.</p>
<p>With a wave of a hand, they came in and sat down in the seats in front of his desk.</p>
<p>“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”</p>
<p>Buck spoke up first.</p>
<p>“Uh, Cap? We wanted to tell you something.”</p>
<p>Buck was wringing his hands nervously. Eddie reached out to still them and held them there. Buck glanced at his hands and then Eddie. A smile.</p>
<p>Eddie smiled back. A lingering look, before he realized they were there for a purpose.</p>
<p>“Cap, we are together. I hope that won’t be a problem. Um…i was looking up the rules for that…”</p>
<p>Eddie trailed off when Bobby motioned for him to stop.</p>
<p>He rummaged through his drawers and found the proper documents and placed them in front of each man.</p>
<p>“You guys are happy?”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>“You will act professionally while under this roof?”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>“Any issues, you tell me right away. I don’t want to have to put you on different shifts.”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>“Great. Buck, I am so proud of you. Same goes for you Eddie.”</p>
<p>Buck blushed a little. Eddie just flashed a big grin.</p>
<p>“Thanks Bobby.” They said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Buck?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Cap?”</p>
<p>“Bring Eddie next time for a cooking lesson. I heard he is a terrible cook.”</p>
<p>“Gah, what? Buuuck!”</p>
<p>With that he walked out the door listening to the two boys arguing.</p>
<p>Hen and Chimney looked at him with puzzled faces.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in there?” </p>
<p>He just chuckled and said, “You’ll have to ask them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the recipe for the dish that Buck and Bobby make.</p>
<p>For anyone adventurous and needing a new meal idea. </p>
<p>Courtesy of Tasty<br/>https://youtu.be/rkiQlm73CEs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>